Finding the Future
by jennsings1
Summary: Ten years have passed since Makoto last said good-bye to Chiaki.  As times passes her hope of seeing Chiaki again fades.  Will they ever find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Future

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. Even though I wish I did.

Time passed too slowly for Makoto Konno. Ten years had passed since she last said good-bye to Chiaki Mamiya. She was twenty-seven now and was almost ready to give up hope. During the last ten years Makoto started working at the art museum alongside her Auntie Witch. She helped restore paintings and give tours of the museum. The painting that Makoto promised to protect for Chiaki was already finished, perfectly restored. When the painting wasn't on display Makoto made sure it was kept in a thick, steel vault with bullet-proof glass. It was a little over the top, but when Makoto Konno promised something she went all out.

When Makoto wasn't working at the art museum, she spent her time keeping up with friends and trying to act nonchalant. Even so, she suspected they already knew about her yearning heart. They tried giving her space, but she sometimes caught them giving her pitying glances. It made her blood boil. It was as if they thought Chiaki wasn't ever coming back. _He will come back. I know he will._

Over the years, Makoto never seriously dated anyone. She went out on dates, but that was pretty much it. Not once had she let any of them kiss her passionately on the mouth. Whenever a guy came close to she'd turn her head to the side for a quick peck on the cheek. She was saving herself for Chiaki. The time-traveling troublemaker she'd lost her heart to. She was wondering what he was doing right now. She caught herself doing that regularly throughout the years.

Makoto was just working on restoring a painting when she heard a knock from the doorway of her art studio. She set her paintbrush down and smiled at her friend Yuri. "Give me a minute to pack up and I'll be right there," Makoto said. Yuri nodded, shifted her six-month-old son Kouki in her arms and headed back toward the lobby. When Yuri was out of sight Makoto sighed and pressed her hands to her temples. _I can't believe I forgot about lunch. I keep getting distracted._

A few moments later, Makoto made her way toward the lobby. Yuri looked at her with concern. "Makoto, are you all right?" she asked, cradling her baby.

"As good as can be expected," Makoto answered. Yuri nodded sadly. She knew full well about Makoto's strong feelings toward Chiaki. They both had had feelings for Chiaki during their senior year. Yet, while Yuri moved on and got married after a couple years out of high school, Makoto had resigned herself to a life full of loneliness and fading memories. Makoto knew this was probably a bad thing, but she couldn't think of living without Chiaki even if it was just the memory of him.

Little Kouki was trying to squirm out of his mother's arm and reaching toward Makoto. Makoto smiled and held her arms out toward him. "Here, let me take him," she said, chuckling softly. Without hesitance Yuri handed over her son. She knew that Makoto had terrific instincts when it came to children and Kouki loved her to death. Yuri smiled, thinking about how great a mother Makoto would make someday.

Makoto laughed and cooed at the baby in her arms. She'd been there when this little one first came into this world. It made her happy that her godson was so healthy and full of life. Someday she wanted to have children of her own and those children would have orange hair and hazel eyes. Chiaki's child, it was what she yearned for. The possibility of that happening though was fading with time along with her memories. With each passing day the prospect of seeing Chiaki again was becoming less and less possible.

Makoto pushed those negative thoughts from her mind and looked at Yuri. "Let's go. I know a really fantastic noodle shop not far away from here. My treat," Makoto said, hoping her voice didn't betray her inner sadness. Makoto kissed little Kouki on the head and tickled his chin. Then she led them outside into the beautiful summer day that stretched out before them. _Chiaki, I miss you._

**Author's Note: **I know this is a very short chapter, but it's only the beginning. It'll get better once I add more chapters. Sometimes I find it hard to break the ice. Don't worry Kosuke will be in the next chapter. Hopefully you guys will like this. Please read and review. Have a spectacular day!


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the Future

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. I wish I did.

As they entered the noodle shop Makoto saw Kaho almost immediately, sitting at a table near the window. She was chatting with a friendly waitress, showing off her wedding ring. Kaho had been married to Makoto's best friend Kosuke Tsuda for two weeks now and was still in newlywed bliss. Makoto felt a pang of jealousy even though she was happy for them. It seemed like all her friends had found happiness while she was left in the dark. Makoto swallowed a lump in her throat as her thoughts shifted to Chiaki. That short amount of time back when she was the most happy and didn't want things to change. Looking back, maybe small changes were for the best. Maybe if she had said yes to going out with him that one time he gave her a ride home things might have been different now.

"Hey, Makoto, there's Kaho," Yuri exclaimed, pointing at the same place that Makoto was looking. "Let's go say hello! I still haven't got to see her ring yet." Yuri's eyes were brimming with curiosity as she walked toward the young woman. Makoto pasted on what she hoped was a cheerful expression, shifted Kouki in her arms and followed her bubbling friend. Kaho was pleasantly surprised to see them.

"Makoto, Yuri, it's nice to see you. Make yourselves comfortable," Kaho beamed. She was definitely happy with Kosuke. They all exchanged pleasantries and slurped noodle soup. A few minutes later though Makoto didn't feel up to trying to keep up with their girly gossip and future plans. She needed time to herself, to be alone with her thoughts. Makoto got up from the table and handed Kouki to his mother. The six-month-old started fussing in Yuri's arms.

"I'm sorry about this, but I need to be by myself for a while," Makoto said, her voice sounding monotone. Her friends nodded in understanding and didn't seem to be bothered. Over the years they had grown used to this. However, little Kouki wasn't and was reaching his arms out pleadingly toward Makoto. Smiling reassuringly, Makoto kissed her godson on the top of his head, promised to see him soon and walked out of the noodle shop. Then she started making her way toward the old baseball diamond. It was her place for her thoughts.

As she finally made it to her destination Makoto felt a sense of peace rush over her. The old baseball diamond was where her happiest memories took place. It was where she played catch with Kosuke and Chiaki. Makoto could almost hear the ghosts of their past laughter fill her ears. It made her feel happy for once and she smiled inwardly. _I want those old days back so badly._ A masculine voice wrenched her out of her reverie.

"I miss him too, you know," Kosuke said. "He was my best friend." He sat next to her on the bench and set down his bag full of notebooks. They sat in silence as he waited for her to speak.

"I wish he was still here," Makoto whispered. Her eyes were downcast, hidden from his view. She didn't want him to see her cry again. She didn't want him to feel responsible for her. Makoto believed she could take care of herself. At least that's what she thought.

"Makoto, listen to me," Kosuke said, firmly. "Maybe...maybe you should move on. It's not healthy for you to be like this. Chiaki isn't going to come back. You should know that by now." He tried to say this with firm control, but his voice cracked at the end. He was hurting as much as she was.

Anger filled Makoto's heart as she hopped off the bench. "NO! Kosuke, I know that Chiaki's going to come back! I know it! I just can't believe that you don't think so too!" Makoto shouted. People started to stare at them, but she didn't care.

"Makoto, calm down," Kosuke said, trying to be patient. "It's been ten years since Chiaki left. I highly doubt it. You need to start living in the now instead of the past." He tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but she dodged him.

Instead she pushed him back a full step and shoved his bag back into his hands. "Just leave, Kosuke! I don't want to see you right now!" Makoto hissed. As she shoved the bag at him one of the black notebooks fell out and as it hit the ground the title caught her eye. It said, "_Time-Traveling Theories"_. Her hands shook violently as she grabbed the notebook from the ground. "What is this, Kosuke?" she asked. Her mind buzzed as she waited for an answer.

**Author's Note: **To be honest I'm not very thrilled about how this chapter played out, but that's just my opinion. What do you guys think? Please review and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the Future

Chapter 3

Kosuke looked at his friend solemnly and took the notebook out of her hands. Makoto's hands were still shaking and her knees felt weak, so she sat back down on the bench. Her head swam with conflicting emotions which made coherent thinking difficult. Kosuke remained silent and stared at Makoto with concern etched permanently on his face. Makoto didn't notice though, because her mind was somewhere else entirely. _How could Kosuke know? Had he always known? If so, why would he have kept his knowledge of time-travel a secret?_ Makoto took a breath and asked him again, "Kosuke, what is that?" She pointed a shaking finger at the innocent-looking notebook.

Kosuke sighed and sat next to her. Makoto waited impatiently for him to answer her, her eyebrows furrowed with anxiety. Many seconds passed and she jumped when he finally started explaining.

"The dreams started coming a few months ago. They started out randomly at first, just out of the blue. I ignored them and tried to forget, but then they came back more frequently," Kosuke said, his hands clenched into fists as if the experience was still fresh in his mind. "It was the same thing every night. Old memories and strings of red numbers, like an eternal clock. I'd see the three of us playing ball on this baseball diamond then the next second all I'd see were red numbers."

Makoto stared at her friend flabbergasted. She had had a similar dream the morning she had discovered she could time-leap. _What could all of this mean? Was everything then and now somehow connected?_ She urged Kosuke to keep going. She needed to hear more to know what was going on. Somehow, Makoto had a bad feeling that things were going to become rather interesting again. Even more so now with Kosuke involved. _When he's done I'm going to have to tell him everything I know too. I can't leave him in the dark._

Kosuke rummaged through his bag and found another notebook. He handed it to Makoto and she turned to a random page. What she saw made her eyes go wide. What she saw were equations she couldn't decipher or comprehend. Sketches of some sort of time-traveling device were scribbled in the margins. Yet, the sketches didn't look anything like the chestnut-shaped device that Makoto was accustomed to. Which made sense, since Makoto theorized that something that advanced and compact would take decades or even centuries to accomplish. Makoto's eyes darted quickly between the equations and the sketches, making her feel light-headed.

"After I would have one of those dreams I would write down the numbers. It took me a while, but I noticed that they formed patterns and equations. Whenever I would have the chance I'd look over the equations and after a while I noticed something. The numbers were like an encoded message showing me how time-traveling was possible. I used that knowledge to sketch what I thought would be possibilities for a time-machine," Kosuke finished, a glint of pride in his eye.

Makoto's breath hitched and she looked at Kosuke with a hope she hadn't felt in a long time. "You think that you've figured out a way to time-travel?" she asked. _Can this be for real? Can this really be happening?_

Kosuke gave her a speculative look before answering with, "I have more theories than facts, but I have started working on the design of the machine. Why do you ask?" His eyes narrowed into a questioning glance.

Makoto sighed and tried figuring out how to start her story. _It's now or never, I guess._ Makoto looked at her best friend and hoped that he would believe what she had to say. She started her story with "Ten years ago..." and explained everything to him. The day where everything went wrong. Her encounter in the biology room. How the brakes on her bike wouldn't work which ultimately led to her death. How she was saved by subconsciously time-leaping without understanding it. Her talk with her Auntie Witch. How she used her time-leaping ability for mundane things. How Chiaki was a time-traveler from the future. She told Kosuke everything except for the more personal things. When she looked up Makoto found that her friend was absolutely shell-shocked.

Makoto waved her hands in front of his face, trying to catch his attention and bring him back to Earth. "Hey, Kosuke. Are you still there?" she asked, nervously. It took several minutes, but Kosuke finally snapped out of it and blinked several times. Makoto let out a sigh of relief, glad to have her friend back.

Kosuke still had a bewildered look on his face when he asked, "So, do you think that what happened ten years ago is somehow connected to what is happening now?"

"I'm pretty sure," Makoto answered. "It seems like too much of a coincidence not to be at this point." For some reason it felt like someone or something was trying to tell them something.

It was then that Makoto and Kosuke decided to make a plan. Makoto would have dinner with Kosuke and Kaho. Afterward Kosuke would show Makoto what he had been working on in his garage, while Kaho made dessert. Kosuke didn't want his wife getting mixed up in this which Makoto definitely understood. Things were already getting too complex as it was.

They both stood up from the bench feeling like a slight weight was taken off their shoulders. "I'll come around nine," Makoto told him. "Just don't forget to tell Kaho. Women don't like unexpected guests, even if they are good friends." Ever since Kosuke got married to Kaho, Makoto gave him small snippets of advice. Even if he wanted them or not. It was kind of like their own personal joke. She gave him a slight punch on the shoulder before walking away.

_Who would have thought it? Kosuke Tsuda, family doctor by day and secret scientist by night._ The world was still full of surprises. Makoto looked at her watch and noticed that she only had fifteen minutes. Which meant she would barely be able to grab her bike and make it to the museum on time for her next tour. Walking briskly, Makoto made it to her apartment and unhitched her bike. It was the same bike from ten years ago and still in pretty good shape. Not to mention she had the brakes checked often, so as not to have a repeat of what happened ten years ago. Without time-leaping Makoto had to be more careful. Her parents had wanted her to get a car, but Makoto felt more freedom riding her bike. Much to their chagrin. To her surprise Makoto noticed a slim piece of paper fall from the inside of the bike's basket. Curious, Makoto picked up the small piece of paper and read it. Her eyes went wide. It was written in Chiaki's handwriting.

_Meet me on February 22, 2243._


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the Future

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Girl Who Leapt Through Time.

It just didn't make any sense. Time had always felt slow to Makoto, but lately it seemed to go even slower. Which was already sluggishly slow to begin with. Maybe it was because something imminent was going to happen after ten years of waiting. _Chiaki, after all this time, I'll finally be able to see you again._

Makoto looked at the clock, which was in the corner of her studio, and looked back down disappointed. Only five minutes had passed since the end of her tour. There was still a long time before dinner with Kosuke and Kaho. Before she and Kosuke could start piecing things together and make a second plan. Then maybe, just maybe, she could meet Chiaki again. Then they would be free from the almost two-hundred-fifty-year barrier of time.

A knock on the door snapped Makoto out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her Auntie Witch in the doorway. Even though there were gray streaks in her hair now, Makoto still thought her aunt was strikingly beautiful. Not that Makoto cared about looks when it came to herself, since her own hair was still cropped short like a boy's. She was still the same tomboy from ten years ago, just older, wiser and now had a good paying job.

Makoto tried forcing a smile on her face, but from her aunt's expression it wasn't working. She sighed, wondering why she was so transparent when it came to her aunt or anybody else whom she was really close to. _Will it always be this way?_ "Is there something wrong, Auntie?" Makoto asked, hesitantly.

The older woman just walked in with a strange look on her face. It seemed calm on the outside, but sadness seemed to be lurking underneath. Makoto sat on the edge of her chair, waiting for her aunt to speak. It had to be something important, very important. Auntie Witch put a hand on Makoto's shoulder then spoke. What she said put Makoto's nerves on end.

"You're still waiting for him, aren't you?" Auntie Witch asked. There was worry swimming in her dark brown eyes. She knew how it was for Makoto, since she had gone through the same thing when she was her age. She didn't want Makoto to continue going through the same process she had when she was young. Ten years was long enough. Yet, Makoto just wouldn't let go. Auntie Witch didn't know what to do to make things different for her niece.

Makoto shook her head slightly. _Maybe I should tell her. Maybe she'll understand. She's been with me since the beginning._ "No, Auntie, I'm done waiting for him. I'm running to him," Makoto informed her aunt, her smile growing wider. Hope was glowing inside her heart. She hadn't felt this happy in ten years. Her aunt's eyes went wide with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Auntie Witch asked, a little startled. Makoto beamed and started telling her aunt everything. What Auntie Witch heard surprised her and left her speechless. Her niece was planning to build a time machine? It might be possible, but there was a high risk of it not being safe. There was no telling what it might do to the flow of time. Auntie Witch tried breaking through Makoto's excited chatter, but couldn't. A heavy feeling of dread came over Auntie Witch and she hoped Makoto would be all right. The worry must have showed, because after a while Makoto finally noticed it. Makoto felt guilty, because she didn't want her aunt to worry about her. She wanted her to be happy along with her. The studio soon became silent and awkward to the point that Makoto couldn't stand it.

"I'm sorry, Auntie, but I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," Makoto said, getting up from her desk. She bolted out of her studio without a second glance. Her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage and Makoto had to work hard to calm down. _What can I say to make her understand? How can I ease her mind? _These questions swirled through her mind as Makoto walked down the stairs. Before leaving the building however she turned left towards the security area to make sure all the artwork was safe. Emotions gripped her as she passed the painting she was protecting for Chiaki. Makoto touched the bullet-proof glass and smiled thinly as tears of conflicted emotions flowed down her face.

"Miss Konno, are you all right?" asked the security guard who was doing his nightly rounds. Makoto cringed slightly before wiping the tears away and turning toward him.

His kindness made her smile slightly. "I'm fine, just a little stressed out is all. It's been a long day," Makoto said as she walked past him. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." She stopped in the doorway when she heard him speak again.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here," the security guard said, smiling at Makoto with kind eyes. They were a familiar shade of hazel. _His eyes are so much like...like Chiaki's eyes. How is that even possible?_ Makoto forced herself out of her stupor and nodded her head stiffly.

As Makoto exited the museum a cool night breeze whipped at her hair. It was then that she noticed how fast her heart was beating. The question was: why? Why was someone she barely knew affecting her so deeply? Makoto put a hand to her forehead and sighed, trying to calm herself. Wry laughter came bubbling out of her mouth, startling her. _Makoto Konno, you have officially gone off the deep end._ As the thought crossed her mind Makoto laughed at herself even harder. Maybe that was true. Getting all worked up about a guy just because he had the same eyes as Chiaki was not a good sign.

Despite the two of them having the same eyes they were complete opposites. While Chiaki had flaming orange hair that could stand out in any crowd, the security guard's hair was pitch black like any common man in town. The Chiaki Makoto remembered was loud, hyperactive and was only serious when he needed to be. From what Makoto knew, the security guard was always kind and calm, in a strong way. Besides, the security guard was a couple inches taller than Chiaki with a more muscular build. Chiaki was built to be more lanky. The two of them were so different it was funny.

Makoto had to wipe her eyes, because tears had formed from her laughing so hard. She unlocked her bike from the bike rack, tested the brakes to make sure they were okay then was on her way to Kosuke and Kaho's. Time finally felt like it was going a little faster.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry this took me so long to post. I've had major writer's block lately. Please, don't be mad at me. I added a new character, so I hope you like him.


End file.
